China Trip
by t3hOliv3
Summary: This was written for a school assignment...strange right? Well this is basically the SK cast going on a trp to China... enjoy...plz don't flame...R&R...pg 13 just in case...story written with BlackHikari


Disclaimer: We do not own this anime series or China…obviously if we did we would be rich and famous! XDDDDDDD….

It was around midnight in the town of Funbari, Japan.

Angry voice: ASAKURA YOH!

Scared voice: I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TOO!

Calm Voice: What did he do now?

Scared Voice: REN HIDE ME!

Annoyed Voice: GET AWAY FROM ME!

Yoh had accidentally walked into a certain itako's room…everyone in the Inn knows that it is forbidden to go into THAT room... but no one could blame him, as it was midnight so the house was pitch black.

Hao was standing there watching his twin run around trying to hide from his fiancé. Ren had just flipped on the lights and saw Yoh running straight at him yelling 'REN HIDE ME!'

"Otouto, what did you do now?" Hao asked his brother.

"I accidentally went into Anna's room …"Yoh said looking around for his fiancé.

"Why were you going to the bathroom at 2 in the morning." Hao told him.

"………..Are you watching me!"

"No."

"Why did we take you in anyway?"

"Cause I'm your brother!"

"ASAKURA YOH!" Was heard from around the corner.

"Gotta run!" Yoh said sprinting.

Hao and Ren watched him run all the way out to the front steps…until… he stopped to pick up something.

"OOoO!" Yoh said, "It's a letter from your sister Ren!"

"What!" Ren said running over to Yoh. "Give me that!"

"No!"

"Give it to me!"

"Never!"

Phone rings….

HoroHoro enters the room….

"What's going on here?" HoroHoro asked.

Phone rings… again….

"Isn't it obvious?" Hao said watching the two guys

Phone rings…once again….

"Uh….no it's not…." Horox2 asked curious

Awkward silence…interrupted by…ONCE AGAIN…. the ringing of the annoying phone…

"Your kidding right?" Hao asked the clueless Ainu.

"Not really…" Horo asked before eating another chip.

"Well th-" Hao started until…the ringing of the phone goes off once again…."…are fighting for that let-"

The phone rings….AGAIN!

"OK THAT'S IT!" Ren yelled as he cut the phone in half.

"As I was saying…. They are fighting for the letter from the Tao's sister." Hao finished.

"Why?"

"……….Not quite sure." Hao said.

"Exactly my point."

"Give it to me!" Ren said as he grabbed the letter out of Yoh's grasp and gave it to Hao. "Here you read it!"

"I'd be happy to." Hao said taking the letter… he then read it aloud.

This is what it said:

_Dear Ren and Friends, (_Ren: Ha it was for me!) (E.o.E: Shh!)

Hello little brother! These plane tickets are for you and your friends! Oh and the tour passes are too! Sorry but we can't use the private airlines thins time…Father grounded all 33 jets so we have to use the public airplanes…sorry for the inconvenience, but guess where you're going? Here! In China! You're going to visit all the wonderful sites! Oh it's going to be great! I hope we you soon!

Your loving Sister,

Jun

"China huh?" Hao mused

Northern Lights cell phone ring tone goes off.

"Where is that coming from I've been hearing that all day!" Yoh said scratching his head.

"Um…Yoh…it's coming from your pocket." HoroX2 told him.

Yoh searched through his pockets and pulled out the cell phone.

"Cool! I never get calls!" Yoh said answering the phone. "Oh! Hi Manta!"

"_Why didn't you pick up at the Inn?"_

"Eh…long story...So why are you calling?"

"_Oh right! Did you get these tour passes from Jun?"_

"Yeah. You got them to?"

"Yea…The letter said to call the Inn."

"Oh…Well….The tour passes are for a tour around China!"

"Wow…that'll be interesting."

"Yes, Yes it will! Ok! I'm going to tell everyone else now! Bye!"

"_Bye!"_

"Ok! I'm going to tell everyone else now!"

"Yea…we already know."

"OK then! I'm going to-"

"Just go!"

"OK!"

Here's how it went.

Anna:

"ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME!"

"Huh?" Yoh said in confusion.

"YOU GOT A LETTER FROM JUN!"

"NO IT'S AN INVITE TO CHINA!" Yoh said throwing the letter to Anna.

She opened the letter and read it.

"Ok that makes more sense cause if it was a love letter…you'd be dead."

Tamao:

"We're going to China?"

Pilica:

"YAY CHINA!"

Lyserg:

"Nani?"

Chocolove:

"I'm the only one who does the jokes."

Ryu:

"ZzzzzZzzzZzzzz…."

Jeanne:

"What is this for?"

Hanagumi (Kanna, Macchi, Mari):

"WTF IS THIS?"

"What the hell?"

"Mari doesn't find this interesting…"

And that's how the story finished………………………….just kidding….TBC people!


End file.
